Technological advances and the proliferation of e-commerce have affected the user's retail experience. A growing number of customers are searching for, and purchasing items online. When searching for retail items online, results are preferably displayed in a simple yet comprehensive digital interface. Moreover, users often search for and purchase a plurality of items during a single shopping excursion.
Existing search engines often display search results on a digital interface, such as a list, a table, a matrix, a series of icons, a chart, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,081 to Whiteis describes a system for presenting results in a table based on the system's recommendations and consumers' previous responses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,727 to Kravets describe a system that displays search results with associated links. While the prior searches generally work to provide the user with a comprehensive listing of relevant products, there is an identifiable need for a system that provides customers with a convenient way to get what they need whey they need it by expediting the time between an initial query and display of the truly relevant product(s)